Cartoon Buffoon
Cartoon Buffoon is the 47th episode (49th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In this episode, King Dedede decides to make his own TV show and has all of Cappy Town assist him. Synopsis King Dedede wants to make his own animated TV show having himself as the main character. With Nightmare Enterprises helping to fund the project, he hires a team of members to work on the cartoon. However, the group only has a few days to get the first episode done before it airs, as well as a few disagreements with planning. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Tiff showing Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead, and Kirby a flipbook. Tiff proceeds to flip through the flipbook, which surprises the group. Honey asks Tiff what it is. Tiff tells her that it's an optical illusion and that each picture is a little different, but they change so fast that the brain thinks that the picture is actually moving. Tuff says that that's the coolest thing ever and Iro asks Tiff to show it again. While Tiff is doing so, King Dedede and Escargoon spy from the castle balcony. Escargoon then tells the king that he didn't know making a cartoon is so easy. Dedede then says that he has an idea. Back inside the castle, Dedede shows the N.M.E. Sales Guy an animation he made. At first, it isn't focused, but after a yelling, Escargoon fixes it. The animation is that of a horribly drawn Dedede jumping rope. The film ends shortly and Dedede asks Escargoon why it was so short. Escargoon says that he would've needed to make thousands of drawings for one minute of film, but they could hire a staff to do the work. The N.M.E. Sales Guy then explains that it needs a lot of time and plenty of money. King Dedede than exclaims that that's what the N.M.E. Sales Guy is for and that he'd give them the dough and they'll broadcast the show. Back at Cappy Town, the Cappies look at a sign for a cartoon staff. They also start questioning this thought, and Tiff says that it takes thousands of drawings to make a cartoon. Mayor Len Blustergas then states that it's okay to have some work in Cappy Town, and Chief Bookem agrees, as long as it's legal. At the front of the castle, the citizens line up to sign up for the project. Back inside the castle, Dedede tells Spikehead that he's the most important person, the producer. Spikehead asks what does a producer do and Iro says that they do nothing. Speechless, Dedede sits back in his chair and Escargoon chuckles, saying that he got him there. Dedede then becomes angered and appoints Escargoon as the director. Mayor Len Blustegras then asks Dedede for a coffee break, which disappoints the king. Tiff then suggests a production meeting. 's horrendous drawing]] Tiff proceeds to proclaim that their finding out their target audience, production budget, what's the story, and who are the main characters. Dedede then yells at Tiff, saying that he already knows who the star character is, a superhero named DededeMan. He claims to have designed it himself, but Tiff says that that's the sloppiest and ugliest character she has ever seen. Dedede then asks her to come up with something better. Tiff then draws a character who is cute, strong, nice, and lovable: Kirby, whom Professor Curio says has all the qualities of an ancient warrior. Tiff then exclaims that they have to come up with a premise: the situation and setting of the show. Escargoon then tells her to write the script, but Dedede grabs Escargoon and says that he wants DededeMan to be the star. Escargoon then tells the king that she will be the assistant, but Tiff overhears this and complains. Esargoon then tells her that's she's the writer/assistant and that she better write the script or else she'll hear it from him. Back at the castle, Tiff tries writing the story, but crumbles it up, claiming it to be hard because she can't think of what to write. Her mother tries to help her, but her father suggests a battle between the protagonist and antagonist. He explains that the audience will go wild for a fight. Sir Ebrum also recommends an exotic setting. Tuff says that the good and bad guys fight in space, but Tiff says that she can't write that. An ecstatic Sir Ebrum then writes the story, at which he falls asleep after spending all night working on. Dedede is angered that he isn't the main character, but Escargoon says that they'll add him in later. Tiff then proceeds to explain the storyboard. She explains that they are the drawings that go with the premise. Dedede then asks her to make them, but she explains to him that it takes a lot of work to draw and animate it. Escargoon tells her not to fret as there are many people willing to draw. The Cappy citizens proceed to draw King Dedede as an example. The king passes by Chief Bookem and checks his drawing. He grabs the paper out of the chief's hands and asks him what it is. Bookem states that it's the king. Dedede doesn't take it too lightly and rips the drawing to shreds, but Escargoon tells the king that the chief is only drawing what he sees. Tiff tells everyone to take a break to show the king their drawings. The Cappies gladly hold them up, but they are all horrible. The king snatches them all, but when he gets to Chef Kawasaki's drawing, he faints because of how horrendous it is. Tuff then explains that they are all horrible and Tiff says that she knew it was a bad idea. Escargoon orders Tiff to fix up all the pictures, but Tiff tells Escargoon that he's the director. Escargoon then appoints Tiff as animation supervisor and she has to fix up all the drawings. While Tiff is fixing the drawings, she turns around to see Tokkori. Tiff asks what Tokkori is doing there, and he says that he's in charge of quality control. However, Tiff says that “they out to get someone who knows about quality.” Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon browse the room where the coloring is done. Dedede notices Lady Like coloring in Kirby and tries to grab the paper. Escargoon stops the king and tells him that they'll put his part in later. Hana and Buttercup questions Kirby's color, whether he is pink or fuchsia, but Honey says that they have to do it correctly or they'd be in trouble. The duo, along with Kirby, then browse the place where the backgrounds are made. Yabui runs out of paint and asks Kawasaki for more. Kawasaki hands Yabui two bottles and upon closer inspection, Yabui states that they are bottles of ketchup and mustard. Dedede stares at a background made of ketchup and mustard, stating that it makes him hungry. Kirby tries to eat it, but Escargoon luckily stops him. Gengu and Curio are working on the framework. Dedede interrupts Curio's framing to press the button. Kirby is also intrigued and presses the button too, but unfortunately, this ruins the frame and Curio yells that he can't work under the conditions. Later on, Dedede and Escargoon explain that they will cut Kirby as the main character. Tiff and Mabel work the film process. Tiff hands Mabel an unfinished film, stating that it nobody had the time to finish coloring it. Late at night, while all the Cappies are asleep, Dedede, Escargoon, and a couple Waddle Dees sneak into the studio and replace all the finished products of Kirby with products of DededeMan, Escargoon claiming that “you can do these things when you’re the director.” At the castle, Dedede tells the N.M.E. Sales Guy that they need more time for the cartoon. The N.M.E. Sales Guy agrees, but warns Dedede that he'd have to pay $90 billion if he didn't do it though. Back at the studio, Dedede tells his workers that they need to finish the film in two days or else. The Cappies start to complain about unfair treatment, but the king just yells at them, claiming that he's the boss and what he says, goes. He then yells to “GET BUSY!” Two days later, Dedede comes into the room and threatens his workers to work or they'll get hit with a hammer. However, Escargoon notices the sun rising and tells the king that they better air what they have. Tiff states that they will not be finished, but Dedede says that they need to be done in 20 minutes. Tokkori, however, states that they're too far behind, so Dedede decides to pay another visit to the N.M.E. Sales Guy, who tells him that either they see the show or the king pays the dough. In the morning, the show is about to start and the king and Escargoon rush into the voice casting room. Tiff complains that they haven't rehearsed their script, but Dedede tells her to forget about it. The intro begins and has Dedede as the main character instead of Kirby. Tiff is horrified and Dedede and Escragoon laugh. The commercials begin to roll and the other Cappies start to bring the other parts of the episodes. After a minor mix-up, the episode starts to begin. The episode starts off with a horrendously animated Dedede in a spaceship flying through, similar to that of Kirby in the first episode. Meta Knight tells Tiff that he's nervous, for he had never acted before, but she says that it's okay. Meanwhile, in Dream Land, Kirby, (who takes the place of Octagon), starts eating the sheep of Dream Land. Tiff and Tuff try to tell Kirby that he is set up to be the villain, not realizing that they are on screen at this point. Dedede simply say Kirby’s lucky that he “didn’t leave him on the cutting-room floor!” Meanwhile, in the anime, Kirby attacks the castle and chases Dedede around. Escargoon interrupts and chats to Dedede, with many variations of drawings shown, from horribly drawn ones to more anime-esque ones. Kirby attacks the castle again and chases Tiff, Tuff, and their parents throughout the castle. Kirby even crushes the mayor and the chief under his weight. Tiff, Tuff, and their parents criticize the animation for their horrible ad-libbing and no action. Back to the anime, Kirby blows a stream of fire and Escargoon tells Dedede to suck it up; Tiff sarcastically claims that it's something "original." Dedede then transforms into "Fire Dedede," who Meta Knight proclaims. However, the colors and backgrounds run out, but Dedede doesn't care, stating that it's the performance that counts. However, Escargoon questions who could preform with such scribbles. Kawasaki then comes, nervous. He tells Tiff that he has to play the part as Kabu and is afraid he'll mess up. Tiff encourages him and when it's Kawasaki's turn, he does it perfectly fine, relieving him. Escargoon then tells Dedede that the next parts have to be ad-libbed. Dedede becomes angered that this wasn’t covered before filming and smacks Escargoon on the head with his hammer. Back in the episode, Fire Dedede hops on the Warp Star and heads straight towards Kirby, saying that “this is the end of you, Kirby!” However, Escargoon and Dedede become confused at the drawings and Tiff and Tuff state that Kirby drew the next part. What appears on screen is just incoherent, horribly-drawn pictures of Kirby with pink colored pencil. To make matters worse for Dedede, Kirby is jumping for joy in front of the camera now that his pictures are on screen, all the time saying "Poyo!" The episode soon ends with the film messing up, skipping to a mediocre picture of Dedede, and melting. Both Dedede and Escargoon are disappointed in their efforts. Later on, back at the castle, the N.M.E. Sales Guy tells Dedede that the cartoon had to be of professional quality and that they'll have to be the cash. King Dedede and Escargoon plea for another chance. Escargoon then tells the N.M.E. Sales Guy that they're give him 20 free episodes. The N.M.E. Sales Guy contemplates this and states that it's a good deal and agrees. The show starts and the first part of the episode is Dedede jumping rope. The first slide ends and Dedede asks where's the other one. Behind the scenes, Escargoon is rapidly coloring all the blank slides and a plethora of Waddle Dees were drawing the pictures. On screen, it looks like a huge mess with a horribly drawn Kirby and Dedede. Everyone laughs at the show and Tiff says that it's one of the shows that is so bad, it's funny. The episode ends with Kirby losing his color, but a kind paintbrush recolors him, making him jump for joy. Changes in the Dub *The Japanese version has a typo in the cartoon staff sign, as it says "WANTED!! CARTOON STAFFS". The dub fixes this. *The theme song at the beginning of Dedede's show was originally a remake of the Japanese theme, Kirby ★ March (Example: Kirby was squashed by Dedede's hammer in the start), whereas in the dub, it is a remake of the dubbed theme. **This isn't the case in the Italian dub, however; instead of being a remake of the Italian theme, it's just the English theme translated to Italian. *In the English dub, if Tiff didn't write the script, she'd "hear it" from Escargoon. However, in the Japanese episode, Escargoon threatened to give her the death penalty. *In the English dub, Meta Knight says that he is nervous, since he has never acted before, but in the Japanese version, he says that it isn't sane for them to not rehearse before the show airs. *In the English dub, Dedede laughs and declares that he is "a Super Star Warrior" in his show while in his spaceship, but in the Japanese version, he talks like a baby to imitate Kirby. *Several small scenes were cut out due to time restraints. *Chef Kawasaki is nervous to voice-act Kabu, but ironically their Japanese voice actor is the same person: Nobuo Tobita. *The letters on Tiff's keyboard were airbrushed out. *When Escargoon tells Tiff she is the supervisor, she argues back at him for why she has to supervise. However, in the English dub, she wasn't given a mouth scheme for unknown reasons. *When King Dedede's cartoon is about to start, they show different clips of Cappies watching the broadcast, including a clip of Doron with a cup of wine in his hand. The cup of wine was airbrushed out and replaced with water due to alcoholic references. *The 4kids dub added a crudely-drawn picture of King Dedede's face right before his cartoon. *Scenes where it shows credit for Holy Nightmare were removed and replaced with Nightmare Enterprises. *Some words were airbrushed out when they showed incomplete pages of King Dedede's cartoon. *Originally, the N.M.E. Sales Guy told King Dedede that his anime was so awful, the audience rating was .0001% and then Dedede blames it on Kirby, and then shows the losses. In the dub, the N.M.E. Sales Guy says he reread the contract and it states it has to be of professional quality, then Dedede asks if it means he has to pay. Trivia *Over a decade after Kirby: Right Back at Ya! concluded, the series had a resurgence in popularity online due to fans sharing memorable quotes and images through social media. Cartoon Buffoon is the most referenced episode of the show, with many of King Dedede's lines being turned into memes. On January 23, 2019, the YouTube channel Kirby Reanimated uploaded the full episode reanimated by over 300 animators, showing the fans' enthusiasm. *This episode is likely a commentary/criticism of the tricks and shortcuts that the Kirby anime staff saw in other Japanese anime shows, e.g. only the mouths moving in a lot of scenes, camera work to make it look like there was more motion then there was, cutting corners to conserve money, etc. This is further supported as, during the live voice-overs, Tiff and her family point out some of these flaws, and (in the Japanese version) Escargoon breaks in saying there wasn't the time or money. *In the scene where the Cappies are talking about Dedede's animated series, Hana says that, knowing Dedede, he must be the star. This later came true when the king says his cartoon is about him being the superhero. *This is one of the few episodes that breaks the fourth wall. Examples include: **When Meta Knight says: "Look, it's Fire Dedede, our Hero!", he looks at the audience, shakes his head and explains that he "would never say that." In the Japanese version, he starts to say: "Yes, that is Fire Dedede!" enthusiastically, but then stops part-way through in disbelief, remarking to the audience that "...even I can't make that sound cool." **At the end of the episode, Kirby's colors disappear, leaving him just as a transparent line sketch. After turning to the audience, a giant paintbrush appears from off-screen and paints them back on, to which he reacts positively. *Dedede's anime is heavily based on the first episode of the series, Kirby Comes to Cappy Town. **As hinted, Tiff's script is actually the same script for the first episode. *Cartoon counterparts: **Dedede = Kirby **Kirby = Dedede/Octagon **Cappy Town residents = Themselves **Kawasaki = Kabu **Escargoon = Tuff and Tiff, as he told Dedede to inhale Kirby's fire and called for the Warp Star. *This is the only episode where Dedede actually uses inhale, although he does it in a cartoon. *In this episode, King Dedede has horrible drawings and no idea on how to make an anime, but when TV was first introduced to Cappy Town, there was a perfectly adequate anime based on Transformers, which Tuff loved along with his parents, even. *This is one of the few episodes where Kirby draws. *This was one of two episodes chosen to be included on the Manmaru (Perfect Circle) Selection DVD, released only in Japan. The other was Cappy New Year. Kirby's Rainbow Resort *It is shown that Dedede knows that Kabu hides the Warp Star, as a scene in Dedede: Comin' at Ya! (cheaply) mirrors it. This caused a plot hole, as in Air-Ride-in-Style, Dedede doesn't know where the Warp Star is. *During the entire process of creating Dedede's cartoon, there was no one shown to be working on sound production, nor creating music. It can be assumed that the Waddle Dees took care of the job, though. *Even though King Dedede can't read, he is able to read the script. *The realistically detailed drawings of King Dedede and Escargoon resemble very heavily the art style in F-Zero: GP Legend (known as F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu in the Japanese version), which is an anime based on another Nintendo franchise. It's possible that the same artist who worked on the F-Zero anime worked on those segments. *The face that King Dedede makes in the anime where he says, "Oh come now lil' ol' me a hero? Surely you jestin'!" (or "I always fight for the sake of justice," in the Japanese version) was eventually referenced in Kirby: Planet Robobot on one of the stickers that depicts King Dedede in a doodle style, with the star on the crown as well. References it:Cartoni animati a Dream Land ja:アニメ新番組・星のデデデ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes